The Truth is Relative: A Story of He Said, She Said
by Manic-Mamma
Summary: When You (The Reader) are sexually assaulted by Blake, one of Negan's top guys, it's a welcome relief when you're interrupted by "the man" himself. Especially since Negan hates rape. But what happens when Negan takes Blake's word over yours? Main Characters: You/Reader, Negan, Blake (OC) Rated: N for Negan Warnings: Attempted Rape, Violence, Language
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Is Relative:

A Story of He Said, She Said.

It was past midnight, and you were exhausted and filthy from working all day in the gardens of The Sanctuary. It was on days like today that you almost wished that you'd taken Negan up on his offer to become one of his wives… Almost. Negan had been extremely persistent at first. He'd stop and talk with you while you worked in the gardens. He'd openly flirt with you as he complemented you left and right. You even ate dinner with him a few times a week. However, after a month of back and forth, and even though you were definitely attracted to him, you just couldn't bring yourself to accept Negan's proposal. You couldn't see yourself sitting around all day, painting your nails and looking pretty, just waiting

to be summoned by a man. Even if that man was as attractive as Negan. I mean you had a fucking PHD from NYU for Christ's sake! You scoffed at yourself as you pulled off your form fitting jeans and black tank top and proceeded to get in the shower. "PHD my ass." You thought to yourself. A lot of good it does you now.

When you were finished in the shower, you wrapped the towel around you and walked over to the bench where you'd left your clothes and some lotion that you'd been saving up for. You put one leg up on the bench and began to massage the lotion into your tired legs. God it felt so good. Your muscles were so sore! You must've been lost in your thoughts, because you didn't even notice that someone else had entered the shower room.

Before you even knew what was happening, a man's arms were wrapped around you. Well, one arm was wrapped tightly around your torso, while the other arm placed a firm hand over your mouth. You tried to scream, but the only sounds that came out your mouth were muffled mewls.

"Just be quiet and cooperate, and you won't get hurt" you heard a familiar voice say.

Your eyes grew wide in terror because you realized who was holding you, and what he intended to do. It was Blake! He was one of Negan's most trusted Saviors, and he'd been trying to get into your panties for months. But you weren't interested, and you shot down each and every one of his attempts. At your last encounter, you were especially cruel, and you know that you embarrassed him in front of his friends. What you didn't know… couldn't know, was what Blake planned to do to you the next time he got you alone.

You struggled against him as he began to push you into a shower stall. Blake was strong. Much stronger than you, and you couldn't see any way that you could get out of this. You tried to free yourself but to no avail. Your towel fell to the floor as he threw you to the ground. Blake's hand was unbuttoning his pants, so for a moment your mouth was no longer covered. You took that opportunity to scream out for help. Blake lunged forward, and slapped you hard across the face, causing your lip to bleed.

He climbed on top of you, using his body weight to pin you. And then he whispered in your ear… "If you try that again I will snap your fucking neck!"

Blake then gave you a look that sent chills through your body. And you knew that he meant what he said. You knew you were trapped. He was on top of you, his full eight crushing against your naked body. He then put one hand around your throat, while he finished pulling his pants down so that his firm erection was now pressing against your thigh. At this instant, you began to cry. You hated yourself for showing weakness, but the tears came anyway. There was nothing else to do but let him get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, you'd get out of this shower stall alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth is Relative - Part 2

When You (The Reader) are sexually assaulted by Blake, one of Negan's top guys, it's a welcome relief when you're interrupted by "the man" himself. Especially since Negan hates rape. But what happens when Negan takes Blake's word over yours?

Blake then gave you a look that sent chills through your body. And you knew that he meant what he said. You knew you were trapped. He was on top of you, his full weight crushing against your naked body. He then put one hand around your throat, while he finished pulling his pants down so that his firm member was now pressing against your thigh. And it was at this moment, that you began to cry. Not uncontrollably, but instead silent tears. You hated yourself for showing weakness, but you couldn't help it. There was nothing else to do but let him get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, you'd get out of this shower stall alive.

….

As Blake lined himself up with your sex, you turned your head and squeezed your eyes tightly shut. Silently praying that he would be quick. And just as Blake was about to thrust himself into you, you heard the booming voice of none other than Negan, the leader of the Saviors… "What in the holy fuck is going on here!?"

Blake froze. His eyes went wide with terror as he looked at you and whispered, "You don't say a fucking thing." He stood up while pulling his pants back on. Facing Negan, Blake said, "I'm sorry Boss. My girl and I were fooling around and I guess we just got carried away."

Not really being able to make out who was on the shower floor, Negan spoke directly to Blake, "What the fuck man? You know the rules. You know you're not supposed to be in here. Actually, no one is. It's past midnight, which means its past fucking curfew."

Blake shifted in place and you heard him ask Negan if he'd please make an exception, just this once. That he would take your party to his room as soon as you got dressed. Your throat went dry when you heard Negan approve and saw him turn to leave!

Panicking, you quickly cried out. "NO! Please…. Please Negan; don't leave me here with him!"

You looked up to see Blake's eyes shooting daggers at you. Thankfully, you also saw Negan stop in his tracks and then turn around to walk further inside the locker room. You quickly grabbed your towel and covered yourself, and stood up to face both your would be rapist, and your leader. When Negan saw that it was you, his eyes went dark as he looked at your nearly naked body. His gaze was cold as his eyes roamed over every part of your exposed flesh.

Then his eyes shifted to Blake and then back to you, before angrily spitting out, "Well at least now I know why you turned me down on my offer. Hell doll, you could've just told me you were fucking ole Blakey boy here. Then I wouldn't have taken it so fucking personal."

You were stunned by Negan's words, but even more so by his tone. He looked almost disgusted with you. Doing your best to control your emotions, you took a breath before replying. "But you don't understand" you pleaded, "I am not fucking Blake. I am not his girlfriend… He was raping me!"

Negan's gaze grew dark as he glared at you as he walked closer towards you. He stopped only when his body was a mere inches from yours. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I… I said that he was trying to rape me! And if you….", you took a breath as you continued. "A-and if you hadn't of come in and stopped him, he would have succeeded!" Having given up on trying staying calm, your tears fell down your cheeks uncontrolled.

Negan looked at Blake and asked him outright, "Blake, this little lady is saying you were raping her. Is that true?"

"N' No sir, Boss Man. She's a lying little whore." Blake quickly replied. "She asked me to meet her in here tonight. I dunno why the fuck she's making this up. Maybe she's scared of being caught after curfew or something."

All you could do was stare at Negan. You were in total shock and utter disbelief. It was as if you were watching this entire night happen to someone else. Before you could say anything in your defense, Negan told Blake to leave and that he needed to talk to you alone. Blake turned to you and had the audacity to kiss you on the cheek as he gave you a look that said, "You're dead bitch."

You breathed a sigh of relief as you watched Blake leave; as you began to walk towards the bench. You suddenly felt as though your knees were about to give out. But Negan stopped you by grabbing your arm. You looked up at him and were about to say thank you, when he said something that you know you will never forget….

"Listen doll face," Negan began, "I'm sorry, but I've known Blake for a long fucking time. He has killed for me; he's even saved my life a couple of times. And there is no fucking way that I'm going to believe you over him. Now, if you just tell me the truth, maybe I'll let this little incident slide. But first," He continued, "you have to stop with the mother fucking rape accusations. I take that shit very fucking seriously, and I will not have you going around accusing a good man."

Your heart felt as though someone had reached into your chest, ripped it out, and thrown it on the ground… only to be stomped on by Negan and his heavy black combat boots. "He doesn't believe me." You thought to yourself.

"Negan doesn't fucking believe me."


End file.
